


Hurt Road

by orenjaes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, day6 fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjaes/pseuds/orenjaes
Summary: The worst decision I have ever made is that I chose the wrong way.. a path that leads me to you.Pain leads to bitterness, bitterness to anger, and a hurt road that made us lost.





	Hurt Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Days](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Days).



> Hi! It's my first ever Sungjin FanFiction! Be with me 'til the end of this story~!
> 
> Note:  
> Expect a lot of typographical and grammatical errors >.<

 

“Hello? What? Wait I’m still fixing some of the templates!” I answered while my phone is being sandwiched between my ear and shoulder. I know that I should be early in the office because we have this out of town shoot for Naver Magazine.

 

“You know what Tamara? Mr. Park is already here and he’s looking for you!” It was Yanica, our Visual Studio Editor which has to be my best friend as well.

 

“Okay, coming!”

 

I ended the call and went out of my apartment. My uber is waiting for me. As I entered inside the car I looked at my wrist watch. It's 7:30 in the morning. Our flight is 10:00am, but we have to be early since there are lot of things we need to move and pack up.

 

I arrived at the studio at 8:10 am and as expected everyone is busy organizing their stuffs. Dowoon which is our photographer is busy checking out the big lenses on the table. Wonpil is right there in front of the monitor with Yanica and they’re discussing something. Maybe for the templates and designs they’re gonna use for the magazine, I don’t know. They didn’t even notice me, so I didn’t even dare to bother them.

 

Me as a secretary of Mr. Park, quickly entered his office here in studio to double check those things we need to bring even though I’ve already checked them last night before I left the studio

 

“You’re here.” I was holding my chest because of the sudden shock that my boss brought. It’s Mr. Sungjin Park. He is standing right in front of me while his arms are being cross.

 

  
“I’m sorry, Sungjin.” I apologized. He hates being called ‘boss’ or any addresses that makes him higher. He even clarified to us that we’re all equal here. No boss, no employees.. _just friends._

  
  
“That’s alright. By the way, Hazel is now on her way. Kindly wait for her outside. Wonpil and Dowoon might throw questions upon this.” He cleared before he enter inside his office.

  
Sungjin’s office is parted into two parts: one for him and one for me as his secretary. When you enter his office you’ll see my table first. Wherein all the appointments, sudden follow up schedules, and such must pass through on my hands first before passing it out to Sungjin. In short, I’m stuck in this office forever, but in all facts Sungjin isn’t always here because of his tied-up meetings. But Mr. Jae Park—which is the co-owner of this Studio—is always here to check us.

  
  
And for today shoot, it will occur outside the studio. If I’m not mistaken we’ll be doing it in a Private Resort in Northern owns by Wonpil’s relative. And about Hazel? She will be the Face of the Month for Naver Magazine....

  
and luckily, she is Sungjin’s flavor of the month or should I say flavor of the week. I sigh.

  
Did I just say that she’s lucky? Of course she is. Not to mention, but I am deeply in love with Sungjin since our Collegiate years. I’ve been always wanting him to notice me, but I’m just one of those unnoticeable creep in our university. There are bunch of girls that are head over heels for him and I’m one of them, but I’m not pretty as they are. It also hurts because whenever he deal with his toys, I’m the one who’s responsible for cleaning up their mess.

  
But I’m happy. I’m happy that I’m working with him and I get the chance to talk and see him. _We’re friends_ . That’s enough and I’m beyond thankful for that.

  
“Tamara?”

  
I lifted my head and there’s Sungjin peeping on the edge of the door. “Hmm?”

  
“Hazel is already outside! Thanks!” and he closed the door.

  
It’s a go signal for me to go outside the office and meet Hazel.

  
Hazel is right there standing wearing a Fierce Red Velvet Sundress. Plus her cleavage is making its own way to attack everyone. I looked at Yanica, Wonpil, and Dowoon and they’re all fucking smiling at me. Freak. Yes, I know I’m cleaning a mess after this... again!

  
I looked at Hazel, “That’s the office. Sungjin told me that you go there.” I said while pointing out the door of Sungjin’s office.

  
She just nodded at me and walked up there. While me? I’ve decided to accompany my friends. I don’t wanna stay on my table, because I don’t wanna hear their moans made by satisfaction. It will hurt me to the core.

  
“Who was that?” Yanica asked as I arrived on their cubicle.

 

“The Face of the Month.” I answered while checking out on what Wonpil’s doing on his MacBook.

  
“Then why the heck Sungjin hyung bring her here?” Dowoon asked and it has double meaning to me.

 

“Dowoon you’re too young for this. Hotels are pretty expensive now a days. Having sex with someone for a week isn’t worth it for that.” Wonpil exclaimed.

 

I almost choke. Yanica is right there laughing. Why am I friend with them?

I just laughed with my thoughts and we’ve decided to focus on what we are doing.

  
Minutes after, Jae already came, the co-owner of this studio.

  
“Good morning, guys! Where’s Sungjin?” He asked after fixing his things in his office.

  
“He’s inside. Fucking someone.” Wonpil replied that made us burst into laughter filled with tears. He is so direct to the point.

  
“Sungjin will always be Sungjin.” Jae shook his head and checked what does Dowoon doing. _Cute_.

  
Before head I went back to Sungjin’s office and get my things so that it won’t be hassle for me to bring all these stuffs inside the car later.

  
_“O..oooh fuck, Sungjin! Faster, baby.. ugh! Aaahhh faster!”_

 

That’s what I heard right after I entered the office. Their moans are fucking loud. Thanks God, Sungjin’s office is pretty enclosed so their moans would not take there place outside.

  
I searched for my earphones and put it onto my ears. Sungjin isn’t a bad person. He’s beyond nice and I don’t have blunt to throw on him. Here in Studio we’re all friends according to Sungjin and Jae. But the thing is... _Sungjin is a certified womanizer._ _  
_

  
“Let’s go, Tamara! Let’s eat breakfast before we go.” Sungjin said as if nothing happened.

  
  
“Okay.”

  
“We’ll wait for you at the parking lot.” He said. “Let’s go?” He asked Hazel and she just nodded. My heart almost broke into pieces seeing their hands being intertwined.

  
I get it. _I’m just one of his workers._ _  
_

  
I picked all the files that are scattered on the floor and put it on a folder. Sungjin’s table is so wet. I don’t know where it came from, but I don’t care anymore and wipe it out. I groaned because of frustration after cleaning their mess. They just did their session on top of the table when there is a huge sofa. These animals.

  
“Everything all set?” I asked Wonpil that is heading to my direction.

  
“Yes, Ma’am!” He thumbs up. “Jae is also there and go help him.”

  
“Tams.” Yanica called me as I passed on her cubicle. And there’s her face, worried. She’s close to me, but sometimes it’s hard for me to determined her thoughts.

  
“You’re asking for souvenirs?” I jokingly asked her.

  
“Yup!” She laughed. I know that’s not what she wanted to tell me. She’s my friend. She knows how hard it is for me seeing Sungjin with somebody else.

  
“Okay, noted!!!!”

  
“Yaaasss!!! Thanks! You d’best!” And then she hugged me. “Take care!” and I just nodded and bid a goodbye.

  
I walked down the stairs and Jae suddenly appeared in front of me. “They’re all there. They’re just waiting for you.”

  
“Okay! Thanks Jae! If you need something from Sungjin just call me. You know, he hates being distracted by anyone whenever he does shooting.”

  
“Haist, I’m jealous. Sungjin is so lucky to have a responsible Secretary like you.” He pinched my nose and tapped my shoulder.

  
“Of course!” I laughed. “Anyways, bye Jae! I have to go now!”

  
“Okay, bye! Take care!” He smiled.

  
Right after I stepped outside the Studio I saw Sungjin’s car. Basically I always sit on the passenger seat, but for today that he’s with somebody else so I have no choice but to sit at the back seat. Before I hop inside the car, I breathe really deep.

  
_Tamara, it’s just a job. You can do it!_

 

_\---_

_Thanks for reading!!!_

_come and see me here: (just click the usernames)_

Twitter: [ DAY6OK ](http://twitter.com/day6ok)

Instagram: [ yali_._ ](http://instagram.com/yali_._)

Curious Cat: [ day6ok ](https://curiouscat.me/day6ok)


End file.
